yumenikkifgfandomcom-20200213-history
Disorder/guide
Effects Injection Go to Drug World. From the Nexus door, go right until you see a large bucket of slime, then go down until you see a dark-green slime NPC with its eyes closed. Interacting with it takes you to a subarea with slower music and a dark green shade. Interacting with the bright green slime with a syringe in its head gives you the effect. Auto-Scooter Go to Park World. From the Nexus door, go down until you see two benches, then go left until you see a scooter surrounded by tiles. Interacting with it gives you the effect. Line-Color Go to Virtual World. Take the red path down, left, down again and left again. You should reach a 4-way crossroad that is entirely red. To the left is the path to the Line-Color effect, but there is a chaser guarding it. Additionally, a chaser approaches you from the dead-end in the upper path. To reach the effect, you must lure both chasers out of their positions and have them chase you through the lower path, going down then up on the yellow path and reconnecting with the red path to get back to the crossroad safely. Interacting with the red circle takes you to an enclosed space with another NPC, giving you the Line-Color effect. TV While in the Dream Room, interacting with the TV, while usually only causing white noise to play, has a 1/4 chance of teleporting Sophia to a foggy void containing a ghost Sophia running at random and an eyeless Sophia standing in the middle. Interacting with the eyeless Sophia causes further fog to appear temporarily, and has a 1/4 chance of making her smile and bleed, turning the room red and playing a faint BGM. Further interaction makes her laugh in various pitches, and also has a 1/4 chance of starting a fullscreen event of a nightmarish Sophia staring at the player through a static-filled screen. Eventually you are given the TV effect, the event ending in a fake crash and Sophia waking up next to the symbol in the basement as opposed to the middle of her room. Nun There are two ways to access the Church containing this effect: one through the Alternate Dream Balcony and one through Instrument World. *To get to the church through Instrument World, go left until you reach a large blue squiggle, then down until you see a door with a piano on it. To see correctly in Piano World you must equip and turn on the TV effect. When in Piano World, go right until you reach a sad face, then go down until you see a treble clef, and down/right until you find a gray door. Travel through the fake room and interact with the symbol in the basement to reach the outside of the Church. *To get to the church through the Alternate Dream Balcony, you must enter and exit the Dream Room's balcony until the background and BGM change (this has a 1/5 chance of occurring). Interact with the NPC on the balcony to teleport to a new area with no background and a variety of pink objects. Interacting with the NPC a second time teleports you outside the Church. Once you are outside the church, interacting with the (bloody?) rags outside the front door gives you the Nun effect. Uniform Go to Drug World. From the Nexus door, go right until you find a structure shaped like an S, then go down until you find a manhole. Explore the Sewers until you find a ladder with a light under it. Follow the street and continue down, eventually leading to a cave. Interacting with the purple ball of light gives you the Uniform effect. Coat Go to Park World. From the nexus door, go right until you see a triangle of tiles and go down to the metal door. Climb the ladder down to the pool, interact with the pooltoy and climb back up the ladder to find a new path. Once underwater, go right until you are to the south of a purple pillar of coral and go up until you find a sunken ship. Enter the ship, interact with the jewel inside and walk back out, following the path to the house in the island. Interacting with the umbrella inside gives you the Coat effect. Angel/Demon Follow the instructions of the Nun effect, this time entering the front doors of the Church. Once inside, continue moving upward until you reach a small room with two large statues with orbs, blue and red. Interacting with the spinning orbs between the statues gives the Angel/Demon effect. Events Alternate Dream Balcony When entering the balcony of Sophia's Dream Room, there is a 1/5 chance of the BGM and background changing, along with a pink NPC appearing. Interacting with them teleports you to a location with a variety of large pink symbols. A TV can be found in this area, leading to a rave event. The NPC found in this room can be used to reach the Church and Fake Room. Sewer Shadow A gray door can be found in the sewer, leading to a small room with a fire and a featureless NPC. The NPC is all gray with a black heart on its chest. Killing the NPC causes it to disappear and not return, additionally causing a large amount of ghosts to slowly float around the sewer (as opposed to normally only having one quick ghost). Category:Walkthroughs